


Girls' Night In

by a_shlynn



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, let me know if i'm missing any content warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shlynn/pseuds/a_shlynn
Summary: Nami and Vivi have both independantly planned a night in for the two of them. This was purely out of self indulgence for me.





	

Vivi was almost home from her shopping trip (massage oils and Nami’s favourite wine) when she felt the first drops of rain. She was glad she left when she did because she could tell it would turn into a big storm in no time. Vivi quickened her pace, fueled by excitement over getting to see her girlfriend again after being apart for a week.  
Nami was running all over the apartment she shared with Vivi, lighting candles (desert flower- Vivi’s favourite) turning off breakers and hoping her weather spell would be in full enough effect by the time Vivi got home that it would make sense for the power to be out. When she looked out the window, she saw lightening flash and then a blue ponytail trailing behind someone who had temporarily disappeared behind a tree. She smiled to herself as she knew her plan was working beautifully already.   
Vivi had already hidden her presents in her purse before she walked in the building, hoping to surprize Nami, but instead she was the one who was surprized when she walked into an apartment lit only withcandles and her nose was filled with her favourite scent.  
Nami perked up when she heard the door open. She’d just finished grabbing a towel and some of Vivi’s clothes and ran to the door and said, “Sweetie, you’re soaking wet.” She kept the innuendo in her head, instead placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Here, put on something dry and warm.” The two shared another kiss before Vivi went to change.  
Thunder cracked and it even made Vivi jump a little while she was putting on her favourite sweater. She smiled a little bit at how silly she felt for being scared at thunder and a little bit at the thought of cuddling up to Nami. As she ealked back out to the main living area she grabbed the wine bottle from her purse and said “I got you something while you were out.”  
Nami smiled already on the couch wrapped up in a blanket. “You know me so well. Now pour us each a glass and get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing this thing where the perspective changes every paragraph.. Was it effective in any way? comments are greatly appreaciated.


End file.
